Typhoon Hato
Typhoon Hato (known in the Philippines as Isang) was a super typhoon that hit China, Macau and Hong Kong in 2017. Damages in China was over CN¥125 billion (US$18.7 billion). A total of 777 people have been killed, 282 of whom were from Macau. Meterological History During the late hours of August 18, the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) started to monitor a tropical disturbance that had developed about 1,495 km (930 mi) southwest of Taipei, Taiwan. By August 19, the JTWC issued a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert By 03:00 UTC on August 20, the JTWC began issuing advisories, designating the system as a tropical depression with the numerical designation of 15W. The PAGASA named 15W as Isang, as system was already a tropical cyclone and was located within their area of responsibility. At 15:00 UTC of August 20, the JMA upgraded the system to a tropical storm, assigning the name Hato. Hato was located in a favorable environment with low vertical wind shear and sea-surface temperatures (SSTs) of 31°C (88°F). Hato strengthen to cat 1 typhoon in August 21. Several hours later, the typhoon began to intensify by hot tower effect. By August 22, SSTs near the storm rose to 32°C (89.6°F), therefore the HKO had upgraded Hato to a typhoon. The system had rapidly consolidated as it formed a small 20km diameter eye, including a intense convective structure. At 9pm August 22, HKO upgrade Hato to severe typhoon. 0am on August 23, the JTWC upgraded Hato to a Category 3 typhoon. HKO warns citizens that a very powerful storm may directly hit Hong Kong and issued typhoon signal no.8. Two hours later, HKO upgrade Hato as super typhoon, indicate 10min sustained wind was over 185km/h. Hato further intensify quickly due to 33°C hot SSTs in South China Sea. It reached its peak intensity as a Category 4-equivalent typhoon with Dvorak estimates reaching T6.5. The HKO (Hong Kong Observatory) estimated peak 10-minute sustained winds of 210 km/h (130 mph) with a minimum barometric pressure of 925 hPa, measured by SMG. Hato made landfall on Macau at 12:50 CST (04:50 UTC) at its peak intensity. Hato lose its intensity slowly and traveled over 600km inland. Ten hours later, the HKO downgraded Hato to a severe tropical storm, then to a tropical storm. Impact HKO issued the Typhoon Signal No.10, which is the highest level of tropical cyclone warning signals in Hong Kong for over 11 hours, indicate hurricane force sustained wind. 50 people was killed in Hong Kong and 900 was injured. HKO measured a record high storm surge. There were huge waves over 6 meters high in the Victoria Harbour, thousands of trees were fallen. Most low lying area were flooded by storm surge and huge waves. HKO measured 263km/h gust in Cheung Chau, a record high in Hong Kong history. HKO also measured a 949 hpa pressure, a recorded low pressure in Hong Kong. Businesses, government offices, schools and the stock market were closed for 2 days. The storm was also the strongest to have hit Macau in recorded history. It was the first time in 18 years that the Macao Meteorological and Geophysical Bureau(SMG) issued the Typhoon Signal No.10. Most areas of the territory was hit by extreme flooding and property damages, with citywide power and water outage lasting for at least 3 days after the passage of the storm. Overall, 282 deaths and at least 2000 injuries were reported. A newly built 70-story high skyscraper partially collapsed in the 280km/h gust, luckily no one was inside. By the request of the local government, the Chinese People's Liberation Army Macau Garrison was deployed to assist in disaster relief for the first time in Macau history. The chief executive of Macau was injured in the storm since the window broken in his home. It was estimated that the loss was over US$3 billion in Macau. There were severe flooding in multiple cities in Guangdong and Guangxi provinces. Category:Typhoon Category:Pacific typhoon seasonsa Category:Super Typhoons Category:Destructive storms